In a conventional brushless motor, a rotor is rotated by controlling power supply to stator coils wound about bobbins of a stator to successively switch over magnetic fields. JP-A-2005-328654 discloses a brushless motor having a restriction part on a relay terminal, which electrically connects a stator coil and a power supply terminal, to restrict the stator coil from being pulled out.
According to the brushless motor described above, there is only a small gap between the relay terminal and an inside wall surface of a housing. When current flows to the relay terminal, electric discharge arises through the small gap between the relay terminal and the housing and tends to break the relay terminal, the stator coil connected to the relay terminal and the power supply terminal.